tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Crush Depth
HYDRO-VIPERS are qualified EELs (Cobra Frogmen) who volunteer to be surgically altered to withstand nitrogen narcosis and other side effects of deep diving. Synthetic webs are implanted between their fingers and subcutaneous fat production is stimulated by chemical injections to provide natural insulation. The long-term effects of these procedures are known to be psychologically destabilizing. In some ways, they just aren’t human anymore. The have a handshake like a dead mackerel and they leave damn spots on all the furniture. The are virtually undefeatable in underwater combat, like a great white shark – although sharks are friendlier. It could be said that CRUSH DEPTH is a bear of a man, but there are two faults in this statement. Firstly, bears don't function well in the deep oceans. Secondly, it's questionable whether or not he's still even a human being after the surgical alterations that made him a Hydro-Viper. When he's in his suit, he towers over most other Cobras, and it only adds to his strange and frightening presence. He's not terribly social, but there is a piece of him that still enjoys human contact. Unfortunately, this piece is often submerged deep within his subconscious, just as his job submerges him deep below the ocean's surface. As a Hydro-Viper, CRUSH DEPTH has undergone all the necessary EEL training, and can operate all manner of Cobra naval vehicles. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Crush Depth started as an Eel, became a Hydro-Viper, and is now XO of Cobra's Naval Forces. MUX History: 01/2010 Update: While loitering down by the Cobra Island docks, Vaughn notices an unusual series of flashing lights behind a warehouse. Upon investigating further, he finds what appears to be a secret passageway beneath an old basketball court, accessible only by a signaling device. Just as luck would have it, one of the Motor-Vipers arrives with one of the devices, and Vaughn takes advantage of the opportunity by knocking her out and taking the device. He discovers an entire underground bunker, complete with meeting room, anarchist library, and rec room. There are other Vipers around, but they don't seem to give Vaughn much notice, probably because they assume he belongs in the place if he managed to get inside. category:2010 OOC Notes Crush Depth is CO of the Hydro-Vipers and XO of Cobra's Naval Forces. His CO is Copperhead. Logs 2008 * January 18 - An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake 2010 *February 10 - Snowplows to the Rescue - A huge snowstorm shuts down a major highway in Pennsylvania, and Cobra comes round to help. *August 12 - The Canal goes down - Cobra attacks the Panama Canal, G.I. Joe responds. 2013 * 9/3 - "Sewer Demolition" - The people of Earth have had enough of the Quintessons. The Bellum, warship of the Quintesson fleet, still dominates the ruined terrain of Los Angeles. The combined forces of Earth's defenders have concocted a daring plan to end the invasion once and for all. To prepare, a demolitions team has been sent in to weaken the foundation around the Spiral's anchor points. Players Created and played by Dean. ---- Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Naval Forces Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Male Characters